fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
About Our RP
Fontraile Wiki covers an RP world with an unusual nature all its own. It presents a world of modernized fantasy - as a whole, the world on which the RP takes place in is a modern one, with many of the conveniences and contrivances we take for granted. Unlike our world, however, there are many elements of the fantastic. High technology reigns in some regions, bringing about new advances both on and off the battlefield. Other regions are rich in magical lore, integrating sorcery into their lives and utilizing means from a bygone age. The bulk of the RP takes place in and around the kingdom of Miranda, a country in central Fontraile rich in magical history and which has been the center for both incredible prosperity and earth-shattering betrayals. With countless conflicts occurring in and around Fontraile, there are many power groups hoping to take advantage of ongoing events, and as is always the case, heroes arise to fight the adversity that comes with that. The cast of the RP primarily take the role of soldiers, mercenaries, bounty hunters, or the like, though there's countless more in corporate or civilian roles. There are countless conflicts in Miranda, both great and small - and though Miranda itself recently fought a brutal war with a neighboring country, it has given rise to smaller conflicts, with militant groups and terrorists hoping to extort the delicate political climate for their own ends as other, far darker things bring about their own plans. Not everything is conflict, however - the various characters in the RP have their own various trials and trifles, and their dealing with them is where a lot of the setting's best work comes into play. A wide variety of races exist in the world of this RP, from the likes of humans to a number of demihuman races and decidely monstrous ones. Because there's so many different cultures with so many differing levels of technology, different countries can have wildly differing levels of approximate advancement. Most countries on Fontraile, for example, have reached the information age, with access to their own equivalent of the internet - but Renalia is more technologically advanced than the others, with access to many technologies other countries couldn't muster. An interesting trait of the RP world is that it was designed to be expandable. There's currently about five known continents on the planet, but the world itself was designed to allow more to be implemented as the setting grew. By keeping most of the world's conflicts (comparatively) local (aside from major events in its history such as the Ekris War), we've managed to make it so that new countries and the like can be added gradually. All in all, Fontraile Wiki's attached RP has been a small but unqualified success. It celebrated its 15th birthday last year and it's been going, albeit with minor retcons and one major reboot, for the entire time. All of this is testament to those who have worked on it, and it shows.